thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Varia
A former bandit and smuggler, she would be targeted due to her actions being inconvenient to Simon's plans. In an ironic twist of fate her extraordinary luck causes her nothing but despair. Story The group targets her both for public safety reasons and for her cache of explosives. In her lair, we learn that they were made in Thenours (that suggests she is not that expert in their creation, only the handling). The group's arrival coincides with an internal crisis.The party remarks on how small their loot cache is, and ane member of her band snaps out to her: "You think that you can just flaunt those tits without consequences?" The decision that Simon makes will inevitably change her (It's difficult to say for better or worse.) Some of your party have opinions that will affect their relationship with Simon. Later, at the narrow pass, we learn (with a little prodding) a bit more of Varia. She is from Thenours, a small town in western Ghenalon and she had a happy childhood until the death of her parents."Someone burned down our house. I was the only one who survived." Since then, her life entered in a downward spiral. Even then, she was incredible lucky (and has the party's highest LUK stat). It's unclear if there is a magic connection (she has checked with some mages who said no) or if her luck is tied to the bad luck that brings to the people around her. Based on your choices when you recruit her, she has two different paths, which result in somewhat different dialogue, sex scenes, skill sets and gear that she can use. The gameplay difference is not large, but the ethics are different, as are the reactions of many characters. Skills Some of her skills depends of Simon's choice regarding her future. Starting equipment You can't buy any better equipment that her starting gear after you recruit her and before she goes to Aram, so you should buy it (or at least not selling it) before you enter the Delgar Forest. Weapon: Iron Sword.She can use swords or claws in both hands. *'Swords' *'Claws' Off-hand: Iron Claw. *'Swords' *'Claws' Headgear: Iron Helm. *'Helms' Bodygear: Iron Armor. *'Light armor' Accessory: Headband *'Common accessories' *'Sexual accessories'Only dominated Varia can use these. *'Anti-sexual accessories'Only reshaped Varia can use these. Tactics Her skills favor to use her as a hitter (but you should have a healer nearby, since some of them cause her some damage). Where Aka relies on critting people's faces off, Varia relies on high offensive power from weapons combined with her own moderate ATK growth and attacks that hit multiple times for damage. In general cases, Furious Strikes does more damage overall because it hits multiple times (and each is another chance for a Critical Hit). Frenzy is a 20% self buff, worth it if you don't have any other buffers but the general ATKup buff is worth 25%, more worth it to get that in most cases. If you're playing with the Reshaped version, Encourage is the typical buff and hence is better. Since dominated-Varia can use Sexual accessories, she can make a great use of a Slave Pin (as of 0.18.x versions, reshaped Varia can't use succubus accessoriesSource.) that grants immunity to silence and blindness which allows to always be able to strike and use her skills. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. The reshaped personality is more human. By contrast, if you choose to dominate her, she will be more subservient and robotic. Reshaped Base value: 35. * if you allowed her gangrape. * conversation on Dark Ruin 2F about being chained * if you do well enough against the Orc Horde to get the Orcent orgy. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling Nalili "Train with Varia", OR telling Nalili "Train with Varia" after "Train with me". *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Janine says about the chaos: "remarkably contained", OR "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take time for every layer of society to recover.", OR Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take a great deal of time for every layer of society to recover.". * threesome with Aka if Simon hasn't let Varia be raped, OR threesome if he has. Maximum legit value: 80. Dominated Base value: 20. * if you allowed her gangrape. * if you do well enough against the Orc Horde to get the Orcent orgy. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * telling Nalili "Train with Varia", OR telling Nalili "Train with Varia" after "Train with me". *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Janine says about victory: "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory", OR "decent victory". * threesome with Aka. * examining Doom King statue in Ari-Yhilina Square (if built). * unmissable waking up in Royal Palace of Zirantia after Simon leaves. Maximum legit value 85. Affection titles Varia (reshaped): *0 Hollow Shell *33 Living Shadow *66 Remade Woman *100 Whole Varia (dominated): *0 Useless Slave *33 Useful Hole *66 Fuckdoll *100 Perfect Slave Special notes *She is the second party member, after Aka, that is capable of dual-wielding two weapons. *Your choice shape her personality and changes her ultimate Skill. *Reshaped Varia and Dominated Varia also have different dialogue. Reshaped Varia is more "human" - she will do things like express a favorite color (violetMegail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin.). Dominated Varia is more observant and attentive. Scenes *'Varia Gangbang' - Allow the gangrape. * Aka + Varia - Aka and Varia work out their issues by having a threesome with Simon. Very different depending on which Varia variant you have. Interact with Varia in the Yhilin Palace Royal Chambers, after acquiring Lynine and Orilise. Domination path *'Varia Dominated' - Dominate Varia after the fight. *'Blowjob Distraction' - In Megail's route, take the bounty "Unknown bandits are stealing from travelers in the nearby deserts without being seen." Chase down the target in the northwestern desert, then accept Varia's offer. *'Doggie Tree' - On demand in camp situations. Reshaping path *'Varia Reshaped' - Reshape Varia after the fight. *'Fixing the hurt' - On demand in camp situations. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Harem members